1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable connectors and, particularly, to a cable connector for connecting a hard disk drive (HDD) to a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable connector for connecting an HDD to a motherboard usually includes two male connectors and a cable connected between the two male connectors. In use, one of the male connectors is connected to the motherboard and the other is connected to the HDD. The two male connectors are usually the same type of connectors, for example, the two male connectors may both be serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors or serial attached small computer systems interface (SAS) connectors. Therefore, both the motherboard and the HDD must have compatible female connectors as there is no cross compatibility. The cable connector cannot be used when the motherboard and the HDD do not have the same type of female connectors.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable connector, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.